Best Birthday Ever!
by x.MaybeForever
Summary: It's Lilly's birthday. She spends the evening with her boyfriend, Oliver, and another special guest. This is a family/romance story. It is a really sweet story. Please read.


**A/N: This is very special to me. My older brother just came home for the week from university. I haven't seen him in a year and it was great to see him again. He's one of those older brothers who always look out for his younger sister and is always there for her. I wanted to make this a family/ romance story. I really hope you like this. And for some people whose sibling is gone to university/collage out of the country, i hope this story touches your heart. Enjoy!**

"Happy Birthday, Lils!" Oliver shouted as he walked into the Truscott house, holding a boutique of colorful flowers. Oliver was well dressed up in nice Jeans with a black unbuttoned long sleeved shirt and a red wife beater underneath.

"Oliver!" Lilly gasped not expecting his presents. She ran in to his arms and hugged him. She inhaled her favorite colon which Oliver always wore around her. Lilly was dresses in a blue and white spring dress and her blond hair was curled just passed her shoulders.

"These are for you" Oliver said handing her the boutique.

"Thank you Oliver" Lilly took the flowers and led Oliver into the next room where they could sit down. Lilly placed the flowers in a vase on the coffee table and sat next to Oliver on the couch. Oliver put his arm around his girlfriend and kissed her cheek.

"So is it just you and I tonight?" Oliver asked.

"Looks like it. My mom took me out for a birthday breakfast this morning before she went to work and Miley just left an hour ago to go to her concert."

"Great!" Oliver thought for a moment "So, since today is your birthday, instead of me deciding on the evening, I should let you. We can do whatever you would like to do. It's on me."

"Well, I've always wanted to…" Lilly was interrupted by someone opening the front door and a deep male voice calling her name.

"Lilly, you home?" the voice called. Lilly jumped off the couch and ran to the front door knowing exactly who it was. Lilly jumped into the boys arms and he spun her around. Oliver peeked his head though the living room door and was shocked by the scene before him. The guy who was holding his girlfriend was a tall, good looking man with dirty blond hair, bright blue eyes, and slight facial hair. He was wearing black dress pants with a white t-shirt underneath and a black jacket over top.

"Happy birthday, Lilly" The boy said and kissed her forehead. Oliver walked into the room and cleared his throat getting their attention. Lilly walked away from the boy and to Oliver's side putting an arm around his waist.

"Oliver, you remember Aiden, right." Oliver was shocked.

"Aiden, Aiden Truscott?" Oliver spoke in surprise.

"Oliver? Wow I haven't seen you in years. You've grown up so much." Oliver walked to where Aiden was standing and hugged him. Even though Aiden was Lilly's older brother, Oliver as well used to think of him as an older brother.

"How have you been?" Oliver asked Aiden when they pulled away from each other. Aiden took off his jacket and shoes and placed them where they belonged. Aiden walked further into the house looking around.

"Busy," Aiden replied to Oliver's question. "All I have been doing the past two years is working and going to school."

"What are you going to school to be?" Oliver asked, truly interested.

"I am going to school in Canada to become a surgeon." Aiden walked into the living room and sat down on the couch Lilly and Oliver were previously on.

"Wow," Oliver said in surprise, sitting next to Lilly who sat beside her brother. "That must be a lot of work."

"Yes, lot's of work. I have to complete eight years of school before I can start training and become a real surgeon. I have only completed two."

"I bet your family is very proud of you." Oliver said putting his arm around Lilly's waist. Lilly nodded in response.

"Enough about me. I see you two are finally dating" Aiden said emphasizing the word finally.

"Yup." Lilly said "Almost two years now."

"Wow, I have really missed out on a lot the past years." Aiden sighed. "Well I always knew you two would end up together sooner or later. And if I could choose any guy for Lilly it would defiantly be you Oliver."

Lilly and Oliver both smiled "Thanks."

"So, you got any birthday plans for tonight?" Aiden asked his sister.

"well, no, not really." She replied

"You mean you didn't make any plans tonight for my favorite girl." Aiden said speaking to Oliver. "I thought I could trust you."

"Well…I uhh…" Oliver couldn't find the right words to say.

Aiden chuckled. "I'm just kidding Oliver, I know I can always count on you."

"You know" Oliver started "You haven't changed much." Lilly laughed at the two most important guys in her life. It felt just like old times again.

"Why don't I take you two out tonight, my treat." Aiden offered.

"Sounds great!" Lilly said

"No, you two go. I don't want to interfere." Oliver said.

"You won't be interfering." Aiden protested.

"I will feel bad. You two haven't seen each other in two years. You should go out just the two of you."

"But it's my birthday and I want you there." Lilly said grabbing Oliver's hand which was resting on his lap and intertwining their fingers.

"Yeah Oliver, you've practically been part of this family since forever. I promise you won't be interfering."

"Please come Ollie." Lilly looked at her boyfriend with puppy dog eyes. The eyes she knew Oliver couldn't resist.

Oliver smiled. "Okay, I'll come"

Lilly smiled with joy and pecked Oliver quickly on the lips.

"Great! We'll take Lilly's car, I'll drive." Aiden announced feeling a little uncomfortable. The three of them got ready to leave. They slipped on their shoes and jackets and headed out the front door. Lilly and Aiden got in the front of the silver car and Oliver jumped in the back.

"Where would you like to go?" Aiden asked.

"How about Giorgio's? It's a small, Italian restaurant not too far from here."

"Sounds good" The two boys replied. The trio sat in a comfortable silence as the car rolled down the dark street. Lilly turned on the radio to a light music that would fill in the silence. She looked out her window and went into deep thought. Lilly sat there and though about a memory from their past. A memory that always came up every mothers day.

_(flashback)_

"_Ollie, you put in too much flour!" Lilly exclaimed. Nine year old Lilly and Oliver were trying to make a cake for both their mother's for mother's day. They were trying to make the cake at Lilly's but they were not succeeding. The kitchen was a mess. There were ingredients all over the counter and all over them._

"_You told me to put that much in."_

"_I told you to put two of these cups in." Lilly said, holding a 175ml cup to Oliver's face. "You put in two of these cups!" Lilly picked up the 250ml cup in her other hand and copied her previous actions.  
_

"_oh, my bad" Oliver laughed nervously._

"_Now take the extra flour out of the bowl" Lilly demanded._

"_How will I know how much to take out?"_

"_Just take some out."_

"_okay." Oliver took a handful of flour out of the bowl and flicked it in Lilly's face. Lilly gasped at Oliver's actions._

"_Oliver!" Lilly got a mischievous grin on her face. She took an egg off of the table and cracked it above Oliver's head._

"_Oh you are so going to get it!" Oliver took the bowl of flour off the counter and Lilly ran to the other side of the counter before Oliver could flick any more flour in her face. "Get back here!" Oliver chased Lilly around the kitchen until she gave up._

"_Okay, I surrender!" The two laid on the flour covered floor laughing hysterically. That was until the front door opened. Lilly and Oliver shut up immediately and looked at each other in horror. The kitchen was a mess and if Lilly's mom was to walk in she would freak. The two braced themselves for what was to come. _

"_Lilly?" A fourteen year old Aiden walked into the kitchen and gasped. "What happened in here?"_

"_We were baking a cake." Oliver said. Lilly smacked the back of his head. _

"_He knows that. He means how did the kitchen get this dirty."_

"_Oh, we were baking a cake." Oliver smiled at Aiden thinking he was so bright. Lilly smacked her forehead._

"_You two need to clean up this mess!" _

"_But Aiden…" Lilly whined "We want to make the cake but we can't do it!"_

"_How about if you two clean up this mess, I will help you make your cake." Aiden compromised._

"_Okay!" Lilly and Oliver quickly clean up the mess and just like he promised, Aiden help make the cake. _

_(End of Flashback)_

"Lilly?" Lilly snapped out of her thoughts. Oliver stood before her. They had arrived at the restaurant and Aiden parked the car before going inside the restaurant and grabbing a table. Lilly was still safely buckled in the car and Oliver was holding the car door open for her. "Lilly, you okay?" Oliver asked. Lilly unbuckled herself and smiled at Oliver.

"Perfect." Oliver smiled back knowing she was telling the truth. He held out a hand and Lilly took it and stepped out of the car. They intertwined fingers and walked into the restaurant hand in hand.

The couple was escorted to their seat by a man somewhere in his thirties. The man gestured to the table where Aiden was already seated with a menu in front of his face. They got a booth at the back beside a window. Aiden was sitting on one side of the table, so Oliver and Lilly sat down on the opposite side. They picked up their menus and scanned through it. Minute later an older lady came to their table and introduced herself.

"Hi, my name I Ada and I will be your waitress. Can I get you any drinks?" Ada was wearing a black apron and her gray hair was tied up in a tight bun with funky earrings and light makeup on.

"I will have coffee and if I'm correct those two will have a hot chocolate with extra whip cream." Aiden responded pointing across the table at Lilly and Oliver. Lilly and Oliver nodded I response. Ada smiled brightly and walked away.

"How'd you know what we were going to order?"

"I might not have been around for awhile but you're still my sister and besides Oliver, I know you better than anyone." Aiden smiled.

Ada came back with the drinks and placed them on the table in the correct spot. "Are you ready to order?"

Aiden nodded and opened his menu and told the waitress what he was ordering. "And can you guess what they are having?" Ada winked.

"Oh defiantly. If I'm correct, the lady will be having your delicious fettuccine Alfredo and he will be having your cheesy Lasagna." Aiden said.

"He's good" Lilly responded. Oliver shook his head in agreement. Ada gave a light chuckle before collecting their menus and walking away.

"I can't believe you remember our favorite Italian food." Oliver said in amazement.

"what can I say, it's a gift." The three laughed.

They continued to laugh and talk catching up on what they had missed the past couple of years. Lilly and Oliver learned much more then they could have ever imagined about surgeons and doctors. Aiden told them about his school work and what he has accomplished. Lilly asked Aiden about his current relationship status to which he responded that he hasn't found the right girl yet. Aiden asked Lilly and Oliver questions about their relationship and how they finally ended up together. The couple could go on for hours talking about their relationship, and the adventures they've had, but they decided to keep it at a minimum. Questions were thrown to one another all throughout dinner. After dinner Oliver secretly ordered two slices of cheese cake with extra strawberries on top like they have been having for years. He ordered one slice for Aiden and another slice for Lilly and himself. Both siblings were surprised by the desert, but deep down, they did expect it.

Aiden drove back to the house and parked the car in the driveway. Aiden got out of the car and Oliver, being the gentleman he was, helped his girlfriend out of the car and shut her door. The trio walked into the Truscott house hold to be greeted by Mrs. Truscott. She hugged Lilly and Oliver before hugging her only son who she hadn't seen in two years.

"I've missed you so much!" She exclaimed letting happy tears fall from her eyes.

"I've missed you too." Aiden responded. Oliver suddenly felt like he didn't belong there. He was about to excuse himself but Aiden interrupted him by pulling out of his mothers tight embrace and walking over to Lilly kissing her on the cheek. "Why don't you an Oliver go upstairs so mom and I can sit down here and talk." Lilly nodded in agreement and hugged both her family members as they wished het a happy birthday. Lilly grabbed Oliver's hand and led him up the stairs to her bedroom leaving her door half open. The two at side by side on Lilly's bed.

"Lilly, you know I love your family, but I feel really uncomfortable."

"I know, and I'm sorry but I wasn't expecting Aiden's surprise and as much as I love and miss him, I really wanted to spend the day with you too." Oliver leaned towards Lilly and brought their lips into their first passionate kiss that evening. The kiss lasted no longer than seven seconds before Oliver pulled away and dug into the pocket of his Jeans. He pulled out a baby blue box no bigger than a fist. It was covered in a single piece of blue ribbon with a small bow and a card attached. Lilly and Oliver stared at each other for a few seconds before Lilly slowly took the small box from Oliver. She opened the card and read it out loud.

"_To my favorite girl, Lilly. Happy Birthday. I love you. Love, Oliver." _Lilly smiled at the card and then placed it next to her on the bed. She untied the curly ribbon and opened the lid. Inside, wrapped up in a bunch of pink tissue, was the most beautiful necklace Lilly had ever seen. It was a silver, heart shaped locket. Lilly undid the claps of the locket. Inside, on the left side of the locket was a picture of the two of them when they were six years old. They were sitting side by side in front of a blazing campfire on the beach. On the right side of the locket, was a picture of the two holding each other close and smiling. The picture was taken on their one year anniversary at the beach with a beautiful sunset in the background. It was a perfect present. Lilly smiled at the memory and let a few tears escape her eyes. Oliver lifted her chin with his thumb and planted a small kiss on her lips. When they pulled away, Oliver told Lilly to look at the back of the necklace. She closed the locket and flipped it over. Engraved in the back were the words "I love you" Lilly looked at Oliver and immediately his faced started to turn a light shad of red. "I love you too" Lilly responded. Oliver smiled and took the necklace from his girlfriends hands and she turned her back toward him. He placed the necklace safely on her neck and clasped it. Lilly fingered the Jewelry. "Thank you." Lilly whispered. Oliver embraced Lilly in a tight hug and brought their lips together. Their kiss soon became something indescribable but was shortly interrupted by a knocking on Lilly's door. The two pulled away and their heads shot towards the door.

"Sorry to interrupt." Aiden said walking further into Lilly's room and looking around. "Wow, it's been awhile since I have been in here." Lilly and Oliver let go of each other as Aiden walked towards them and sat beside the two on Lilly's bed. "I just wanted to say that I will be leaving in two days, Lilly, but I promise you I will be come back home to visit every year on your birthday."

"Really?"

"yes, I promise." Lilly hugged her brother tightly and whispered a thank you in his ear before pulling away. Aiden stood up and patted Oliver's shoulder before walking out of Lilly's room.

Lilly crawled back to Oliver and sat on his lap. He held her closely to him and placed his chin on Lilly's shoulder. Lilly sighed and touched the pendant around her neck. "Best birthday ever." Lilly whispered.

**A/N: Every time I read this it really brings down my mood because it reminds me of my brother. When I started writing this, he was back from university for a few weeks and my family was together again but by the end of writing this he was gone again. Even though you may fight with your older sibling (or younger) you really miss them when they have been gone for months. especially for my brother and I because we shared a special bond like I know many other siblings do too.  
**

**Reviews?**

**CaliforniaGurl.x  
**


End file.
